legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!)
This is another verison of Cyborg from Teen Titans, From Teen Titans GO. He was once the orginial and he was turned into the Go Verison by The Joker so the TTG can work for him and ruin The Teen Titans name. He is introduced when Joker and Fang try to capture Bender and they give the location to them when they escape. They also join Joker, Thawne, Fang and Darkwarrior Duck on their attack on the Waverider and specifically guns for Bender with Beast Boy during this while Robin and Raven fight Rory and Marceline respectively. He then helps Joker's teammates in stealing the parasites when Starfire shows up and makes short work of him and the other titans. When Rip points that the crew must be careful as considering that The Legion did find them with ease and shot them. The others listen and this is when explosives are felt and it turns this is from The Joker and Terrnace Lewis who are both throwing bombs out of a parachute trying to shoot them out of course. Ray drives carefully trying to avoid all the bombs while The other 3 try to see who's throwing bombs and Rip takes his binoculars and sees the two and tells Mick to start trying to fire at them. Mick taking out his fire gun sets to set the balloon on fire, Joker and Lewis both do their own best to avoid the shots with Joker and Terrance Lewis deciding to have Cyborg fire his cannon at them which blows out their tires and then they instruct some of the other Teen Titans to chase down the team. The Legends discuss next to get the radar, with them agreeing that it will help find the rest of the team and Sara snarks that it's not like they can find in a dumpster like the previous item. The Teen Titans hear this and report this to The Joker, Terrance Lewis and FANG. Interesting Joker in keeping track of the heroes he orders Uka Uka to find the radar and rig it to their advantage. Uka Uka thinks Joker is nuts to assume it can be done, Terrance Lewis and Cyborg both offer to help do that. A Few days after traveling, Robin, Raven and Starfire attack the Legends by suprise which angers Mick espically. Remembering his first encounter with them and decides to light them up, pointing out they need to kill them as long as they exist, Thawne and Joker can use their connection against them, Rip, Sara and Rip disagree with this and fight the three. Mick makes his leave and finds Uka Uka, Terrance Lewis and Cyborg and Uka Uka notices that he's not without his friends and points that it's not worth his time and has Terrance and Cyborg attack Mick. Seeing the radar in Terrance Lewis's hands, he attacks Cyborg and they lock fists until Cyborg tries to use his cannon on Mick, who is knocked back but Mick set adjusts his fire power to overcome the next shot and sends Cyborgs down with Terrance Lewis taking out a cold gun and trys to freeze Mick. Mick wonders where he got the gun from, and Lewis points out he copied the cold gun to use against Mick. Mick throws a beer bottle and sets it on fire which makes a fire circle around Cyborg and Terrance Lewis and makes off with the radar. FANG and Joker show up and yell at the Titans for getting drunk and Robin tries to kiss up To Joker, which FANG does not approve and tells Robin to stop or he will the victim of a toxic death. Joker tells the titans that this won't be tolerated and threatens them. Cyborg however gets it easy as Joker is told by Cyborg that he tried to stop them, and that someone is actually being sane. Cyborg continues fighting for Joker until he with Beast Boy, Raven and Robin are all wiped out from existence from Toffee who feels that they know too much about him and NOS4a2's plans. He is also torn up about Starfire ditching them for the enemy. Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Khary Payton Category:Characters that hail from The Teen Titans Universe Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Character hated by Bridal Shotacon Category:Characters hated by The4everreival Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Villains Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most